


Karl Urban Drabbles & Imagines

by cinleexx22



Series: Karl Urban Drabbles & Imagines [2]
Category: Karl Urban - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinleexx22/pseuds/cinleexx22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind Date<br/>Your friend set you up on a blind date, Karl was not what you were excepting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karl Urban Drabbles & Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> These are a collection of drabbles and Imagines from my tumblr

Ten more minutes, you’d give this guy ten more minutes to show and if he doesn't its not a big deal, seriously it’s only a blind date and blind dates never seemed to end well for you. 

Your friend seemed to think it was fun to set you up with her husbands loser work colleagues/friends, one of them actually had the nerve to tell you he had only agreed to come because he thought you'd be an easy lay, that date ended quickly with you throwing your drink in his face a walking out leaving him with the bill for dinner. you fiddle with your watch and sigh, this guy was almost twenty minutes late, you finish off the rest of your drink and where ready to leave when you hear someone say your name.

“Y/N?”  
You look up, your eyes meet a gorgeous pair of green eyes, you stare at him for a beat, for some reason you couldn't speak. He gives you a confused looked.  
“Oh ah, yeah that’s me” you say with a smile again staring at him. 

he sits down opposite you “I’m sorry I’m late”  
“no, its fine” you say waving your hand in a dismissing motion  
He gives you a wide smile “I’m Karl by the way” he offers me his hand to shake  
I take his hand “nice to meet you Karl” you stare at him once again.

Karl lets out a small chuckle  
“I’m sorry, your just really not what i was expecting”  
“Better or worse?”  
“Better” you blurt out “much much better, F/N seems to think its fun to set me up with men that are either extremely dull or pricks”  
Karl smiles again “well I can't say I’m not boring and I’ll try my best to not be a prick” 

 

You smile  
“Would you like another drink?”  
nodding you head you reply “sure”  
Karl orders you both drinks, an awkward silence pass between you.  
Karl chuckles “I’m sorry, I- it’s-it’s been a while since I've been on a date” 

your drinks arrive, you immediately pick it up and take a mouthful “It’s fine, blind dates can be really.....Intimidating”  
“mmm, i agree” 

“So Karl tell me, how do you known F/N’s?”  
“oh, I’ve known them for years, met them in high school” “what about you?”

“I met F/N when I first moved out here, we met at a pub, I was actually on a date with this complete toss and she saved me and yeah” you shrug your shoulders.

“so Y/N, what do you do?”  
“I’m in PR, I actually do the PR for F/H/N business”  
Karl raises a brow “really? thats pretty cool”  
“Eh, wasn't my first option but it pays the bills and I get to travel”  
“What was your first option?”

“mmm, well right out of high school I wanted to be a make up artist, so I did thats then I realised that I may of liked doing my own but not other peoples, I was a personal assistant for a while, then my mum told me that someone she knew needed someone to temp for a PR company so I did that and really enjoyed it, i was there for six weeks before they offered me the job, and now i’m out here working” you say 

“Still for the same company?”  
“Oh yeah, theres three offices, one here in Aukland, one in Melbourne where I'm from and Sydney”

“Wow, you're a long way from home, how long have you been out here for?”

“Hmmm, since 2012, so five years” “what about you? What do you do?”  
Karl gives me a confused look “F/N didn't tell you?”  
You shake your head “Nope, she didn't even tell me your name, just said that she had someone I just had to meet and that I should thank her on our wedding day for setting us up” 

“okay, wow, she told me about you, told me a lot actually, couldn't get her to shut up” Karl laughs  
“oh lovely, I swear whatever she said isn't true, she's known for exaggerating the truth” 

Karl smiles at you “Oh believe me I know, but she may of been right about few things”  
You let out a groan “Lord what did she tell you?”  
“Nothing bad, I promise”  
“Mhmm, but anyway, Back to my question”

“yeah, Right, I’m an actor”  
You take a sip of your drink before replying “really? Thats cool, movies or T.V?”  
“Bit of both, Mostly movies now though”  
“Been in anything I would of seen?”

Karl nods his “Yeah probably”  
“Well? Don't leave me hanging!”  
“Okay, umm Ghost Ship?”  
“mmm, nope, I dont do horror”

Karl laughs “how do you know its a horror?”  
You give him a are you serious look “The name says it all Ghost Ship, no thank you”  
“Its kind of a horror more gore I thought”  
You scrunch up your nose in disgust “No thanks, so what else?”  
“Lord Of The Rings”  
Your mouth drops open “No way! Which one?”  
“The Two Towers and The Return Of The King”  
“Holy shit! I love those movies!” You say excitedly

Karl grins at you “Yeah, F/N told me you were a fan of the movies”  
“Biggest fan! Not just of the movies the books! The books were amazing! Don’t get me wrong Peter Jackson did an excellent job of bring Tolkien’s work to life, but nothing ever beats the books” “Who do you play?”

“Éomer” Karl says  
“Éomer....Éomer” You look at Karl studying his face then it clicks “The horse Lord! Oh wow! You were amazing! the Pelennor Fields scene where you find Eowyn oh my god! that was heart breaking”  
Karl chuckles “thank you”  
You slap a hand to your forehead “Shit I’m sorry, I’ve gone all fan girl on you”  
“Your fine” Karl says dismissively “Trust me I’ve had worse, How about we order some food? Get to know each other a little better?”  
“I’d like that” 

During dinner you and Karl talk about well everything,  
You learn that Karl had been married and has two young sons, his parents are still married and living in Wellington. You tell him about your family, and older brother.  
“He’s the most annoying shit head, over protective, over bearing person on the planet!”  
Karl laughs “he can't be that bad?”  
“you have no idea!, but no he's not that bad,just likes to torment me”  
“As all brothers do”

You share dessert, Then order coffee, by the time you’ve finished You and Karl are the only ones left in the restaurant. 

You look around at the empty room a smile “Think we may have over stayed our welcome”  
Karl laughs “Maybe a little, come on, let’s get outta here” Karl throws down a few notes and a generous tip, Even holds the door open for you. 

You step out of the restaurant, Karl following after to.  
“Did you need a taxi?” Karl asks  
“Ah no, I live not too far from here”  
‘Your going to walk home? alone?’ Karl says a little shocked  
you laugh “I’ll be fine, really, it’s a five minute walk”  
“I can walk you, if you’d like?”  
“I think I’ll be fine, I’ve walked home from here plenty of times, but thank you”

 

A short silence passes between you

“So, I had a really nice time” Karl says  
You smile “Yeah, so did I”

“Would you possibly want to have dinner again?” Karl asks  
You nod your head “Yeah, sure, I’d love to”  
Karl smiles at you “Yeah? Awesome, I’ll ah give you a call?”  
“Yep, sounds good” 

Karl steps closer to you and presses a soft kiss to your cheek.  
“I’ll talk to you soon”  
You nod your head “Yeah, talk soon” 

 

Karl watches as you walk away, he doesn't leave the restaurant until he see you walk around the corner.

 

You don't realise until your home in bed that you never gave him your number  
_God damn it!_


End file.
